Gomen
by Chipoet23
Summary: "Benci", itu yang dirasakan terhadap Kakashi, sampai-sampai membuat ia frustasi, hampir bunuh diri dan akhirnya pergi dari Konoha..  Ga pinter bikin summary, jadi langsung baca aja ya..  warning: ceritanya ga jelas, typo banyak jg mungkin..
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita gaje bin abal kembali keluar dari otak nista sy..**

**Nama chara sy pinjam dari Paman Masashi Kishimoto, (Om Masashi: "Bayar lo..!")**

**Pairing : Kakashi x Sakura (Salah satu pairing favorit sy, #readers: "nggak ada yang nanya!")**

**Warning : Banyak Typo, Gaje, garing, pasaran, bikin mual, nggak asik, nggak bagus, nggak fokus (loh?) dan banyak hal negative lainnya (maklum ya masih newbie)**

**NB: Kakashi : 25 tahun**

** Sakura : 18 tahun**

** Yamato: 25 tahun**

**Langsung aja ya..**

"**GOMEN"**

.

.

.

Sakura's POV

Jika kalian tanya siapa orang yang paling aku benci di dunia ini maka dengan lantang dan semangat perjuangan 45 (?) ku jawab, yaitu HATAKE KAKASHI, yah sensei ku di sekolah yang memiliki ketampanan, kemesuman -terbukti dari buku pervert yang selalu dia bawa- serta kelakuan menyebalkan nya -terhadap ku- di atas rata-rata, yah hanya terhadap ku dia menyebalkan seperti itu, aku juga bingung kenapa.

Sakura's POV end 

Seperti biasa setelah mandi, beres-beres rumah dan sarapan Sakura berangkat menuju ke sekolah nya dengan liar (?) karena takut telat.

Yah, Gadis berusia 18tahun ini tinggal sendiri di rumah nya karena kakak laki-laki satu-satu nya Yamato yang bekerja sebagai seorang anggota ANBU semenjak setahun yang lalu di tugas kan ke Suna selama beberapa tahun, sebenarnya Sakura ingin ikut sang kakak tercinta ke sana namun tanggung karena dia sekarang sudah kelas 3 SMA, dan kampus favorit nya juga berada di sini, kalau di tanya tentang orangtua nya, Sakura adalah seorang anak yatim piatu karena orangtua nya sudah lama meninggal karena sakit parah (author juga tidak tahu mereka sakit apa #plaak), maka dari itu hanya sang kakak tercintanya sajalah keluarga satu-satu nya yang ia punya sekarang.

Dalam waktu 20 menit pun Sakura sudah berada di sekolah, kemudian dengan cepat dia pun memarkirkan motor matic nya dan segera berlari ke gedung sekolahnya.

Dan benar saja ia tetap kalah telak dengan bel sekolah nista yang sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, dengan pasrah nya ia dan beberapa murid lain nya –yang juga telat- di kumpulkan di lapangan basket oleh guru yang berjaga di depan, kebetulan sang guru itu adalah guru yang ia benci, KAKASHI.

"Kalian tahu jam masuk sekolah jam berapa?" tanya nya dingin di sertai suara yang berat membuat sebagian murid di sini bungkam dan bergidik ngeri

"Ha'i.." jawab Sakura serta yang lainnya takut-takut

Kakashi terlihat menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan bicara, "karena kalian telat maka aku akan menghukum kalian, lari 5 kali putaran keliling lapangan basket." Ucapnya, dengan seketika semua murid yang telat langsung lari sesuai perintah sang guru.

'Guru sialan' batin Sakura yang tertinggal di belakang karena ia lari dengan malas-malasan.

"Hai kau Haruno, lari bukannya jalan!" bentak Kakashi tiba-tiba membuat Sakura seketika lari dengan kecepatan moto GP milik valentine rossi (?), semua sweatdrop.

Setelah 5 putaran mereka pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing kecuali Sakura, "Hosh..hosh.. Ada apa Sensei? Hosh.. Kenapa cuma aku hosh.. yang masih di suruh di sini hosh..?" tanya nya protes sambil mencoba mengatur dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyak nya karena kelelahan.

"Sudah diam!" jawab Kakashi dingin

"Hari ini ada pelajaran ku bukan?" tanya nya pada Sakura, Sakura pun mengangguk

"Karena hari ini kau telat dan ada pelajaran ku pula, maka sebagai hukuman tambahan kau di larang ikut pelajaran ku" terang Kakashi yang membuat Sakura kaget, "Ta-tapi.."

"Turuti atau tinta merah akan bertengger manis pada pelajaran matematika mu di Rapot, ingat kau sudah kelas 3 Sakura." kata Kakashi santai membuat Sakura bungkam dan menunduk.

Skip Time

Pelajaran pertama dan kedua pun sudah selesai, sekarang giliran pelajaran ketiga yaitu pelajaran Kakashi, Matematika.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino teman sebangku Sakura bingung melihat sahabat nya murung

"Tidak, aku hanya di hukum Kakashi sensei tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran nya hari ini karena tadi aku telat." Jawabnya lesu, Ino kaget " loh tidak bisa begitu donk", Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu, tak lama kemudian guru yang mereka bicarakan pun datang, setelah mengucap salam sang guru pun menatap Sakura seolah berkata –kau-tak-lupa-hukuman ku-kan, seketika Sakura langsung keluar kelas disambut dengan tatapan bingung anak-anak sekelas.

Skip Time

Sakura pun pulang dari sekolah sambil menggerutu tak jelas di sepanjang perjalanan, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan buat sensei nya yang sudah menghukum dia dua kali "Sebenarnya apa sih salah ku padanya? Apa mungkin sebelum aku reinkarnasi di kehidupan sekarang aku dan dia sudah saling kenal dan aku sering berbuat salah padanya hingga sekarang ia balas dendam pada ku?" pikir nya mencak-mencak, oh Sakura berhenti lah berpikir hal yang aneh seperti itu.

Ckiiit..

Sakura mengerem motor matic nya karena lampu merah, ia pun menghela nafas sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kan jari di stang motor menunggu lampu merah itu berubah menjadi lampu hijau.

Breeem, Breeem (?)..

Suara motor ninja di sebelah nya membuat Sakura risih, namun seketika ia kaget setelah menengok ke motor tersebut karena ternyata si pengendaranya adalah Kakashi, 'di mana-mana selalu ada dia' batin nya sebal, Kakashi pun menoleh ke arah Sakura lalu menghadap kedepan lagi.

Ting.. lampu kuning

Ting.. lampu hijau

Breeeeeeeeeem..

suara geberan motor Kakashi yang memekakan telinga mendahuluinya, 'BAKAAAAA..!' inner Sakura, dengan cepat pun ia mengebut ingin mendahului Kakashi, setelah hampir mendahului nya ia pun mengklakson dengan kencang membuat Kakashi kaget, dengan seringai iblisnya ia pun melewati Kakashi, 'Rasakan' batinnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Sakura pun cengar-cengir karena berhasil membalas perbuatan Kakashi, namun tak lama ia menoleh ke kaca spion nya terlihat Kakashi di belakang motornya, 'kok dia masih di belakang ku? Searah kali rumahnya dengan rumah ku' innernya bingung, Sakura pun berbelok ke kiri Kakashi mengikuti, lalu ia berbelok ke kanan Kakashi pun mengikuti 'Arghh, dia mau mengikuti ku apa?' tanya nya dalam hati, frustasi.

Setelah sampai di gang perumahan nya Sakura pun masuk, Kakashi mengikutinya 'sebenarnya apa sih maunya?' batin Sakura, tak berapa lama Sakura memberhentikan motor matic nya di depan rumahnya begitu pun dengan Kakashi yang berhenti di seberang rumah yang –masih- kosong –menurut Sakura- , saat Sakura turun dan hendak menghampiri Kakashi untuk menanyakan nya (baca: memarahi) kenapa ia di sini terlihat seorang nenek tetangga nya menghampiri

"selamat siang Sakura-chan?" sapa sang nenek, "siang nek" jawab Sakura lalu pandangan sang nenek beralih pada Kakashi yang sudah turun dari motor nya "selamat siang Kakashi-san?" sapanya juga, "Aa, selamat siang nek" jawabnya tersenyum dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah yang setahu Sakura kosong itu, Sakura bengong sang nenek yang melihatnya pun menepuk bahunya "Ya Tuhan jangan bilang kau tak tahu Sakura bahwa ia adalah tetangga baru kita" jelas sang nenek

Sakura cengo, ia masih memproses kata-kata sang nenek.

1 detik..

3 detik..

5 detik..

Mulut nya megap-megap mirip ikan mas koki. Dengan secepat kilat Sakura pun masuk ke rumah nya meninggalkan sang nenek yang cengo karena tiba-tiba ditinggal sendirian dengan satu titik keringat di belakang kepalanya.

Gubrak, gedebuk, braaak, bugh, jgeeerrr, miao, mbeee, guk-guk, kaing-kaing (?)..

Setelah dengan hebohnya masuk ke rumah dan melempar sepatu serta tas nya ke sembarang tempat ia pun duduk di bangku ruang tamu sambil memeluk lutut, 'bisa gila aku punya tetangga seperti dia, Aarrrggghh..' batin nya frustasi.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura berangkat ke sekolah dengan santai nya karena masuk sekolah masih setengah jam lagi, berarti 15 atau 10 menit sebelum bel ia sudah sampai ke sekolah.

Setelah sampai di sekolah dan memarkir motornya seperti biasa ia pun masuk ke gedung sekolah, tapi ia kaget melihat Kakashi dan Shizune di depan dengan beberapa murid laki-laki dan perempuan, 'razia ya' batinnya, ia pun dengan santai berjalan karena ia merasa pakaiannya tidak melanggar peraturan sekolah.

setelah hampir melewati, "Haruno.." panggil Kakashi, Sakura pun berhenti dan menoleh, "Kemari" perintah nya, Sakura pun menghampiri nya terlihat Shizune tengah memeriksa murid laki-laki, Kakashi melihat Sakura dari atas ke bawah setelah itu tiba-tiba ia mengambil gunting dan hendak menggunting rok Sakura. "tunggu sensei!" cegah Sakura panik, Kakashi menoleh "kenapa memang dengan rok ku?" tanya nya emosi, "rok mu pendek" jawab nya enteng, Sakura pun melihat roknya "'tidak, rok ku tidak di atas lutut" protesnya, "menurut ku itu tetap pendek" kata Kakashi, Sakura pun menatap anak-anak perempuan yang hendak masuk kekelas 'rok mereka sebatas lutut sama dengan ku, tapi kenapa tidak di gunting' batinnya, "mereka tidak sensei" tunjuk Sakura, Kakashi menghela nafas "menurut ku rok mu tetap pendek"

Kreees (?).. dengan tiba-tiba Kakashi sudah menggunting rok Sakura, dengan muka yang sudah merah karena menahan marah dan menahan tangis Sakura pun berlari pergi, untung hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga jadi ia tak perlu memakai rok sobek begitu karena bisa memakai celana training olahraganya.

Sakura pun berlari ke kamar mandi "sebenarnya kenapa sih dia tega sekali dengan ku?" katanya marah sambil sesekali menghapus airmatanya.

Skip Time

Sore Hari di rumah

Sakura sedang menjahit rok nya yang tadi pagi di gunting oleh Kakashi, sesekali ia pun menggerutu tak jelas..

'How do I, get through one night without you. If I had to live without you what kind a life would that be…' terdengar dering lagu Trisha Yearwood-How do I live dari ponselnya, menandakan ada telepon masuk, setelah melihat di layar ponsel siapa yang menelpon ia pun berteriak kencang karena senang.

"KAKAAAAAK!" sakura bersuara, sang kakak yang berada di seberang telepon pun langsung menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinga nya sejenak, "jangan teriak-teriak begitu bodoh! kau mau membuatku tuli.." katanya sebal

"hehehe, maaf..maaf.." jawabnya cengar-cengir, terdengar suara helaan nafas dari kakaknya, "bagaimana kabarmu Sakura?" tanya sang kakak

"aku baik kak, bagaimana dengan mu? Kau tidak sakit kan? Kenapa jarang sekali menelpon ku? Apa kau sudah lupa pada ku? Aku rindu sekali padamu.." ucap Sakura memberondong

"kalau mau bertanya satu-satu Sakura biar aku tak bingung menjawabnya" Jawab Yamato sewot

"iya maaf.." sungut Sakura

"aku sehat dan baik-baik saja di sini, aku sedang banyak misi diluar Suna jadi maaf kalau jarang menelpon mu, aku juga rindu sekali padamu" jawabnya kemudian

Setelah sekitar setengah jam mereka mengobrol Sakura pun menutup telepon nya dengan sumringah karena sang kakak berjanji akan pulang kerumah sementara dalam waktu dekat.

-^Gomen^-

.

.

3 bulan kemudian pun sekolah mengadakan Ujian Nasional, setelah seminggu mereka melaksanakan ujian dan jeda sebulan libur untuk menunggu pengumuman akhirnya..

Di sekolah anak-anak kelas 3 pun dengan tegang menunggu pengumuman itu sambil berkumpul di lapangan, "se-semoga kita semua lulus ya teman-teman" hinata berkata, "iya" jawab tenten, "dan kita bisa melanjutkan ke universitas konoha itu bersama-sama" lanjutnya di jawab oleh anggukan Sakura dan Ino, tak berapa lama sang kepala sekolah Jiraiya pun berpidato singkat (What, Jiraiya jadi kepala sekolah..? #dirasengan)

"hari ini adalah hari yang paling menegangkan untuk kalian murid-murid ku yang sudah kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi pengumuman kelulusan akan kalian lihat tapi sebelum itu saya ada pemberitahuan sedikit, untuk yang mau masuk ke universitas tertentu di konoha ini kalian bisa mengikuti test ujian masuk di sekolah ini jadi tidak perlu datang ke universitas tersebut dan pengumuman masuk atau tidak nya juga dapat di lihat di sini.. lalu bla..bla..bla.." sekitar setengah jam sang kepala sekolah pun menyudahi pidato nya, 'apanya yang singkat' batin anak-anak bosan, setelah itu para guru pun membuka kain yang menutupi sebuah papan besar yang bertuliskan di atas nya 'PENGUMUMAN KELULUSAN' seketika para siswa dan siswi berhamburan kesana..

.

.

"KYAAAAA, KITA LULUUUS.." seru para murid tak terkecuali Sakura, Tenten, Hinata dan Ino, mereka pun berpelukan "setelah ini kita mengikuti test masuk universitas bersama-sama, dan semoga kita semua masuk" kata Tenten disambut dengan anggukan sumringah anak-anak.

Setelah acara peluk-pelukan dan coret-coretan baju selesai murid-murid pun bersalam-salaman dan berfoto dengan para guru untuk kenang-kenangan.

Sakura melihat sekeliling ia tak melihat batang hidung Kakashi 'baguslah dia tak ada' batin nya, lalu ia melihat ada murid bertanya pada guru lain "Anko sensei, kemana Kakashi sensei? Kok aku tak melihatnya" tanya murid itu, "Oh, dia sedang ada misi jadi tak bisa ikut acara kalian" jawabnya tersenyum, "sayang sekali" murid itu menunduk lesu.

'Misi? Oh iy aku lupa ia kan sama dengan Yamato-nii' batin Sakura –lagi-

Setelah selesai dengan acara kecil disekolah Sakura dan teman-temannya pun makan-makan, setelah itu mereka pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah sakura langsung membersihkan diri dan duduk di depan tv sambil memegang semangkok ice cream double dutch (author ngiler), lalu ia pun menelpon sang kakak.

Tut..tut..tut..

"Moshi-moshi.." terdengar suara sang kakak diseberang

"kakak, mana janji mu untuk pulang kerumah? kau juga tidak menelpon ku, apa kau lupa kalau hari ini pengumuman kelulusan ku? Dan aku lulus kau tahu.." kata Sakura agak ketus

"Maaf kan kakak ya kakak belum bisa pulang sekarang, dan tentu saja kakak tidak lupa bodoh, selamat ya kau sudah lulus kakak senang sekali" terang Yamato panjang lebar

"Huhft, kakak macam apa kau ini?" kata Sakura sewot

"Hei tentu aku kakak yang baik dasar bodoh, lagi pula kalau kakak mu tidak bekerja bagaimana kau bisa sekolah.." Sahut Yamato tak kalah sewot

"Hai berhenti mengataiku bodoh!" Protes Sakura ketus, dan begitu lah selama 1 jam mereka mengobrol dengan tak jelas

-^Gomen^-

3 minggu setelah pengumuman para murid kelas 3 yang mau melanjutkan ke universitas pun datang ke sekolah untuk mengikuti test masuk universitas, Sakura dengan semangat berangkat ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah Sakura pun bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain dan mulai memasuki ruangan kelas, Sakura kaget karena yang mengawas kelas nya adalah Kakashi.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak?" sapanya

"Pagi sensei.." Jawab anak-anak serempak

"Ok, sebelum kita mulai test nya saya akan menerangkan sedikit tentang cara mengisi kertas test tersebut, di pojok atas kanan kertas tersebut ada kotak yang harus kalian isi nama universitas yang kalian inginkan, di situ hanya ada 10 pilihan universitas yang tersedia, lalu di bawahnya ada kolom nama dan identitas lainnya, cara menjawabnya seperti kalian ujian kelulusan kemarin hitamkan jawaban yang kalian anggap benar , syarat untuk dapat masuk universitas-universitas tersebut minimal 7,00 dan yang memberi nilai adalah pengawas sendiri yang dalam artian saya sendiri di kelas ini, hasil test nya akan di umumkan senin depan, apa kalian mengerti?" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar

"Ha'i" sahut anak-anak dan Kakashi pun mulai membagikan kertas-kertas ujian, 'ayah, ibu, kakak doakan aku semoga aku bisa masuk universitas konoha seperti yang selama ini aku impikan' batin Sakura, dan ujian pun di mulai.

Skip Time

Sore hari Sakura baru pulang dari berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan dengan berjalan kaki sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi riang, setelah sampai di depan rumah nya ia melihat Kakashi yang sedang mencuci mobil sportnya yang memang jarang dipakai, tanpa menyapa Sakura langsung melengos masuk ke dalam rumah, 'aku ingin tahu apa senin depan kau masih bisa seperti itu Haruno' batinnya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Waktu pengumuman itu pun tiba Sakura dan yang lainnya pun tak sabar melihat hasil test yang di pasang di madding, ada dua kertas, kertas berwarna pink adalah daftar murid yang lulus test sedangkan yang warna biru adalah yang gagal test, Sakura dan teman-temannya pun menghampiri mading.

**Nara Shikamaru - 9.50**

**Uchiha Sasuke - 9.45**

**Hyuuga Neji - 9.45, dan seterusnya**

"Wah kakak mu hebat hinata, dan yah mereka bertiga memang langganan dengan nilai teratas" puji Tenten, "te-terimakasih Tenten" jawab Hinata tersipu, lalu..

**23. Hyuuga Hinata - 8.00**

**24. Tenten - 7.50**

**25. Yamanaka Ino - 7.50**

"Wah kita luluuuuus.." kata Ino girang, tapi tiba-tiba Tenten menyela "tapi kok nama Sakura ga ada?", yang lain pun langsung sadar begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Ahh, mungkin di bawah kali" ujar Tenten, "tapi Sakura-chan kan lebih pintar dari kita, mungkin kelewatan" Hinata berkata, setelah itu mereka pun mengulang membaca kertas tersebut begitu pula dengan Sakura, setelah beberapa saat..

"Kok nama Sakura tidak ada?" tanya Tenten ragu, saat mau mengajak Sakura bicara Tenten kaget melihat Sakura sudah banjir airmata, Tenten dan yang lainnya pun mengikuti arah mata Sakura yang sedang melihat kertas biru di sebelahnya.

**15. Haruno Sakura - 6.58**

Seketika pun mereka kaget, mereka yang hendak memeluk Sakura tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba Sakura berlari di iringi tatapan prihatin dari yang lainnya.

Sakura pun berlari sambil sesekali menghapus jejak airmatanya, 'kenapa? Kenapa bisaaaaa..!' batinnya menjerit

Sakura terus berlari hingga berhenti di ruangan yang bertuliskan 'RUANG GURU', setelah ia masuk ia melihat Kakashi sedang sibuk dengan buku pervert nya, sudah bukan rahasia lagi memang si guru tersebut gemar membaca buku pervert itu tapi tidak di larang karena buku tersebut adalah karya kepala sekolahnya (author: pantesan, lah sama-sama mesum.. #dichidori+rasengan)

BRAAAK..!

Sakura menggebrak meja Kakashi, Kakashi pun kaget namun ia tetap mempertahankan wajah stoic nya.

"Jelaskan pada ku kenapa nilai ku bisa serendah itu? Kenapa aku bisa tak lulus test?" tanya nya marah

"Karena kau tidak bisa mengerjakan nya Haruno" jawab Kakashi tanpa menoleh ke Sakura, Sakura pun kesal, ia pun merebut dan membuang buku Kakashi ke sembarang arah,"HEI..!" bentak Kakashi

"berhenti memanggil nama keluarga ku dan Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku!"

"…"

"Aku tahu kau merendahkan nilai ku kan?"

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan Haruno.." Jawab Kakashi berkilah

"Guru macam apa kau, Hah!" bentak Sakura, ia pun terisak-isak, "Guru macam apa kau.." ulangnya lagi, semakin lama ia semakin sesak dan lemas karena menangis meraung-raung,"Gu..guru macam apa.." belum selesai Sakura bicara ia pingsan

"Haruno Sakura?" Kakashi yang kaget langsung membopong Sakura dan membawanya ke UKS.

Diruang UKS

"Eng.." Sakura sadar dari pingsannya

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" terlihat Shizune berada di sampingnya, Sakura pun bangun dan duduk dikasur tersebut, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan.

ia ingat ia pingsan saat diruangan guru, pasti Kakashi yang membawanya kemari, dan setelah ia mengingat semuanya ia pun kembali menangis sesenggukan.

Tak lama teman-temannya pun datang dan memeluk Sakura guna menenangkannya, setelah sudah agak tenang ia pun meminta untuk pulang, "karena rumah ku dekat dengan Sakura maka aku saja yang mengantar kalian pulanglah" kata Ino pada lain, dan mereka pun mengangguk tanda mengerti, "kalau butuh apa-apa hubungi saja kami Sakura-chan" tawar Hinata, Sakura pun mengangguk.

Setelah sampai dirumahnya Sakura Ino pun mengantar Sakura sampai ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan mengganti baju tidur setelah itu Ino pulang, lebih tepatnya terpaksa pulang karena Sakura berkilah bahwa ia tak apa-apa dan ia ingin sendiri setelah Ino pulang Sakura mengambil posisi duduk di depan ruang tv sambil terus menangis sesenggukan terlihat wajahnya sayu dan bibirnya pucat, menjelang malam ia tak beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya.

.

.

Kakashi baru pulang dari kantornya dengan wajah kusut, sejak siang dikantor ia benar-benar tak berkonsentrasi bekerja karena memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi disekolah.

Saat hendak memasuki rumahnya ia menengok kerumah seberangnya –rumah Sakura- , ia bingung kenapa malam-malam lampu rumah Sakura tidak di nyalakan, ia pun berniat menghampiri rumahnya namun sedetik kemudian di urungkan karena ia takut bertemu dengannya nanti hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

-^Gomen^-

Kakashi sudah siap-siap untuk berangkat kekantor, ia heran melihat rumah Sakura, setahunya kalau gadis itu sedang libur sekolah pasti pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah melihat gadis itu sibuk dengan segala tanaman bunga yang ada dihalaman rumahnya, atau jika tidak ia akan membiarkan jendela rumahnya terbuka, 'mungkin sedang pergi' gumam Kakashi

.

.

"SAKURA.. SAKURA BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Ino tak sabar, sudah setengah jam Ino, Tenten, Hinata berteriak-teriak di depan rumah Sakura, namun Sakura tak kunjung Keluar

"Ino, pelankan suaramu kau mau para tetangga mendengar suara ribut-ribut mu itu.." desis Tenten

"Argh.. tapi kita sudah setengah jam disini, aku takut ada apa-apa dengannya" jawab Ino sambil memegang rambutnya frustasi

"Sa-sabarlah mungkin ia sedang mandi.." ujar Hinata

Tak lama Kakashi pun pulang kerumahnya, ia melihat Ino dan yang lainnya menunggu bosan didepan rumah Sakura tanpa basa-basi Kakashi pun menghampiri mereka

"Sensei? kenapa Sensei bisa ada disini?" tanya Ino di sertai tatapan bertanya yang lainnya  
>"aku baru pindah kesini, ku pikir kalian sudah tahu dari Sakura" kata Kakashi heran<p>

"tidak ia tidak memberitahu apapun" jawab Ino, 'oh iya dia mana mau membicarakan aku' batin Kakashi, tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Ino ia pun bertanya "kenapa kalian diluar?"

"a..anu Kakashi sensei dari tadi Sakura kami panggil-panggil tapi tidak keluar kami sudah hampir satu jam berdiri disini" ucap Hinata, "benarkah? aku juga heran dari kemarin aku tak melihatnya dari ia pulang sekolah" Kakashi berkata, mereka pun saling bertatapan..

1detik..

2detik..

3detik..

Kakashi pun dengan cepat dan sekuat tenaga mendobrak pintu rumah Sakura, "kalian berpencar lah, cari Sakura dimana pun jangan sampai ada tempat yang terlewat!" perintah Kakashi dengan suara tinggi, semua mengangguk mengerti, mereka pun mulai mencari Sakura, Tenten mencari Sakura dikamarnya dan dihalaman belakang namun tak ada, Kakashi yang mencari dilantai atas rumah juga tak menemukan Sakura.

"kalian cepat kemari!" teriak Ino dari arah ruang tv, Kakashi, dan Tenten pun menghampiri Ino, "ada apa Ino?" tanya Kakashi, ino pun menunjuk sofa didepan ruang tv, disana tergeletak banyak kotak ice cream dan gelas kopi yang berceceran, belum sempat mereka meredakan kekagetan mereka Hinata berteriak dari arah kamar mandi dengan sigap semua pun menghampiri Hinata

"ada apa Hi.." belum sempat Kakashi bertanya pada Hinata, ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget, ia melihat Sakura menenggelamkan dirinya di bathub kamar mandi dengan air yang sudah meluber karena kerannya terus dinyalakan Hinata melihatnya sambil menutup mulutnya karena syok tanpa ba-bi-bu Kakashi langsung menghampiri Sakura dan mematikan kerannya, diangkatnya tubuh Sakura yang membiru gaun tidur tipisnya yang berwarna ungu pun turut memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya, membuat pipi Kakashi merona dan canggung, namun ia pun dengan segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna menepis rasa aneh yang ada dalam dirinya, "dia pasti sudah sekitar 5jam berendam begini, tolong ambilkan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh basahnya" pinta Kakashi seketika Ino langsung baranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengambil kan handuk, setelah di berikan pada Kakashi, Kakashi pun segera membalutkan handuk tersebut ke tubuh Sakura sambil memangku Sakura dipahanya ia mulai menekan-nekan atas dadanya merasa tak ada reaksi Kakashi memberi nafas buatan pada Sakura. Ino dan lainnya yang melihat kejadian itu langsung membelalakan mata nya terlintas rona merah menghampiri mereka.

"ada yang bisa menyetir mobil?" tanya Kakashi

"aku Sensei, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Tenten

"ini Kunci rumah ku, ambil kunci mobil di atas tv gunakan mobilku untuk mengantar Sakura kerumah sakit kalau menelpon ambulans kelamaan" kata Kakashi seraya merogoh kantong dan mengeluarkan kunci tersebut lalu menyerahkan pada Tenten, Tenten pun menerima dan segera pergi dari situ di temani Hinata.

Tak berapa lama suara klakson berbunyi, Kakashi membopong Sakura ia duduk di belakang sambil memangku kepala Sakura, Ino duduk disamping Kakashi memangku kaki Sakura sedangkan Hinata duduk didepan dan Tenten yang membawa mobil.

.

.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan rawat Sakura menemui Kakashi dan yang lainnya yang sudah menunggu dari 1 jam yang lalu

"bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Kakashi

"banyak air yang masuk ke paru-parunya tapi kami sudah menyedot keluar semua air itu, ia juga mengalami guncangan psikis yang hebat, tapi masa-masa kritisnya sudah lewat tinggal menunggu Nona Sakura siuman saja" terang dokter tersebut Kakashi dan yang lain pun menggumamkan terima kasih pada sang dokter sebelum dokter itu pamit pergi.

Kakashi pun menyuruh teman-teman Sakura pulang lalu ia masuk ke ruangan Sakura, dilihatnya kondisi Sakura yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, selang infus tampak di pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura juga selang oksigen yang terpasang dihidungnya, Kakashi berjalan mendekat menarik kursi yang berada disamping kasur Sakura dan duduk disana.

"maafkan aku selama ini Sakura, tak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti ini padamu.." gumamnya pada Sakura walaupun percuma karena Sakura belum sadar.

"maafkan aku, aku.. aku.. sebenarnya menyukaimu Sakura, tapi aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan nya padamu karena kau muridku dan pikirku hanya dengan cara seperti ini aku bisa selalu dekat dengan mu setidaknya kau ingat terus pada ku walaupun sebagai guru yang kau benci, sekali lagi maafkan aku.." gumam nya lagi setetes airmata turun dari onyx nya.

.

.

.

BRAAAAAK !

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Sakura terbuka, Kakashi yang baru saja 3 jam yang lalu tidur kembali setelah pindah ke sofa -karena pegal tidur dengan posisi duduk disamping ranjang Sakura-

"SAKURA!" Nampak Yamato datang dengan wajah yang luar biasa khawatir, kakak mana yang tidak khawatir mendapat kabar dari sahabat adiknya –Ino- bahwa adiknya hampir mati tenggelam di bak mandi, membuat ia langsung terbang ke konoha dari misinya di Iwa.

Kakashi yang merasa ada suara ribut-ribut pun bangun dari tidurnya seketika ia melihat Yamato yang berdiri didekat sofa, begitu juga Yamato yang melihat Kakashi.

"KAU.." teriak mereka berdua masing-masing

.

.

BUAGHH..

Yamato menonjok Kakashi sekuat tenaga pancaran murka terbaca dari wajah tampan Yamato setelah Kakashi menceritakan dengan jujur semua kejadian yang menimpa Sakura.

Kakashi terhuyung karena tonjokan Yamato, ia tak marah karena ia sadar bahwa ia salah.

Tak lama pintu ruangan Sakura terbuka, Ino yang datang sendiri kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"apa-apaan ini Yamato-nii? Ya Tuhan Kakashi sensei?" ujar Ino sambil membantu Kakashi berdiri, Yamato tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino

"Demi Tuhan aku merasa menyesal karena sempat mengagumi senior seperti mu, mati saja kau Kakashi karena membuat adikku seperti itu..!" ucap Yamato dengan nada suara tinggi seraya hendak menghajar Kakashi lagi namun dengan cepat Ino menghalangi nya

"sudah Yamato-nii ini rumah sakit lagi pula kasihan Sakura, dan apa maksud omongan Yamato-nii tadi?" tanya Ino heran

"bajingan itu adalah senior ANBU ku dulu dikonoha sebelum aku dipindah tugaskan ke suna.." terangnya masih dengan wajah emosi

"aku tidak tahu kalau dia adikmu Yamato, aku minta maaf aku tak bermaksud.." belum sempat Kakashi bicara Yamato sudah memotongnya

"jadi kalau dia bukan adikku kau boleh berbuat hal nista seperti ini padanya, hah?"

"bu-bukan begitu maksudku Yamato, aku.. aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku akan segera memperbaiki nilainya.."

"tidak perlu, lagi pula bukan hanya dinilai itu saja kau berbuat salah padanya tapi semuanya dan kau tak akan bisa menebusnya dengan apapun.."

"Yamato-nii.." Ino menghampiri Yamato berusaha menenangkan nya dengan cara mengusap-usapkan lengan Yamato.

"aku akan segera membawa Sakura ke suna, biar ia tinggal disana bersama ku.." lanjut Yamato

**TBC**

**Huaaaaah akhirnya selesai juga separuh fic saya yang nista ini..**

**gomen ya minna kalau cerita nya gak bagus, kecepetan atau membosankan, sy sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, sy juga masih newbie disini (#bungkuk-bungkuk)..**

**untuk semua yang membaca terima kasih ya dan jangan lupa di review ya supaya membangun semangat sy untuk melanjutkan fic ini..**

**terima kasih..**

**Chipoet23 ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Karena sy juga nggak sabar untuk melanjutkan fic ini jadi sy update cepat chapter selanjutnya..(plaak)**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan mereview ya**

**(Buat yang mereview: Anonim, Penghuni Warnet no.5, Acchan Lawliet dan Gamekyu Hatake thanks banget buat review'an nya ya..)**

**NB: dicerita ini Kakashi nggak pake masker ya, maaf sy lupa bilang dichapter pertama.. #ditabok readers**

**Warning: banyak Typo, Gaje, Pasaran, EYD nggak bisa dan lain-lainnya**

**Selamat membaca chapter ke 2 ini ya minna..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**GOMEN"**

"tidak perlu, lagi pula bukan hanya dinilai itu saja kau berbuat salah padanya tapi semuanya dan kau tak akan bisa menebusnya dengan apapun.."

"Yamato-nii.." Ino menghampiri Yamato berusaha menenangkan nya dengan cara mengusap-usapkan lengan Yamato.

"aku akan segera membawa Sakura ke suna, biar ia tinggal disana bersama ku.." lanjut Yamato

Setelah insiden pagi itu 2 hari setelahnya Sakura siuman, Yamato pun mengutarakan niatnya untuk membawa Sakura tinggal bersamanya di suna

"Bagaimana, kau mau kan? Aku tak tenang kalau meninggalkan mu sendiri disini Sakura" Yamato masih tetap dengan tampang khawatirnya

Setelah berfikir sejenak.. "Baiklah aku akan ikut kakak ke Suna" jawabnya mantap, ia menyetujuinya karena ia berpikir bahwa ia tak akan pernah melihat Kakashi orang yang paling dibencinya.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu nya dengan menjalankan misi level S diluar konoha setelah Yamato menolak mentah-mentah keinginannya untuk menemui Sakura guna meminta maaf, ia sangat frustasi dan masih diliputi rasa bersalah yang sangat besar.

Sebulan kemudian

Kakashi pulang kerumah dengan wajah kusutnya setelah sebulan penuh tanpa henti menjalankan misi-misi berbahaya, ia tampak sangat kurus terlihat dari pipinya yang makin tirus dan wajahnya yang pucat.

"apa kabar Kakashi-san? baru pulang dari misi rupanya?" sapa seorang nenek tetangga Kakashi

"baik nek, iya aku baru pulang dari misi" jawab Kakashi tersenyum lemah

"begitu ya, terlihat dari wajah mu yang pucat dan banyaknya perban ditubuh mu.." ujar sang nenek seraya membalas senyum Kakashi

Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan sang nenek

"misinya pasti sangat berat, kau agak kurusan sepertinya" lanjut sang nenek

"iya terima kasih atas perhatiannya nek" jawab Kakashi lemah, "Sama-sama, Kakashi-san"

Kakashi kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada rumah seberang –rumah sakura- terlihat papan besar di depan rumah tersebut 'DIJUAL', Kakashi kaget melihatnya ia pun bertanya pada sang nenek, dengan tersenyum sang nenek pun bilang bahwa Sakura sudah pindah ke suna sejak 3 minggu yang lalu.

Brughh..!

Kakashi menaruh semua senjatanya sembarangan dan langsung menhempaskan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, sebelah tangannya tampak memijit pelipisnya, pening yang ia rasakan tapi bukan pening akibat begitu banyak misi yang ia jalankan tanpa istirahat selama sebulan penuh namun karena ia tak sempat meminta maaf pada gadis yang ia cintai, bertatapan muka pun tak bisa.

-^Gomen^-

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian**

5 tahun telah berlalu semenjak Sakura meninggalkan konoha, ia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis dewasa berusia 23 tahun yang makin cantik dan manis

ia juga mengambil perkuliahan jurusan kedokteran disana dan baru lulus setahun yang lalu dengan gelar dokter yang disandangnya, setelah lulus ia langsung resmi bekerja disebuah rumah sakit besar di Suna sejak setahun yang lalu -semenjak kuliah –tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu- ia magang dirumah sakit tersebut.

Yamato pun sudah menikah dengan Sari setahun yang lalu, Sari seorang ANBU suna yang tak lain adalah bawahannya sendiri –yang usianya terpaut diatas 2 tahun dari Sakura- namun setelah menikah Sari melepas seragam ANBU nya karena Yamato melarangnya untuk bekerja.

Saat jam makan siang seperti biasa Sakura langsung ke rumah makan langganannya.

"selamat siang Sakura-chan.." sapa seseorang pada Sakura saat ia memasuki rumah makan tersebut

"siang paman Takashi, aku pesan takoyaki dan teh hijau dingin ya paman?" ujar Sakura seraya mengambil tempat duduk dipojok paling belakang menghadap ke kaca -yang menjadi tempat favoritnya-. sambil makan terasa nikmat jika bisa dengan bebas memandangi pemandangan luar rumah makan itu katanya.

"kau tidak mau makan yang lebih berat (?) Sakura?, aku tahu kebiasaan mu yang tak pernah sarapan pagi itu Sakura" tanya Takashi, Takashi adalah paman dari Sari, istri kakaknya.

"tidak paman aku tidak benar-benar lapar.." tolak Sakura halus

"kau ini keras kepala sekali, nanti kalau maag mu kumat bagaimana? apa kata pasien-pasien mu nanti kalau tahu dokter yang merawat mereka juga sakit, ya sudah tunggu sebentar ya.." sang paman pun pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan Sakura, Sakura pun hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa pelan

Yah dulu waktu baru pindah ke suna –tepatnya saat ia sadar dari tindakan bunuh dirinya 5 tahun yang lalu- ia jadi sedikit merubah kebiasaannya, salah satunya adalah jarang makan –hingga kini- yang membuat ia mengidap penyakit maag walaupun tak akut.

-^Gomen^-

Konoha

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"masuk.."

"siang Ibiki-sama ada apa memanggil saya kesini" Kakashi baru masuk keruangan Ibiki, atasannya.

"langsung saja aku tak ingin berbasa-basi, kau tahu Yamato junior mu dulu disini?" tanya Ibiki, Kakashi mengangguk entah kenapa mendengar nama itu ia jadi mengingatkannya pada Sakura, jantungnya seketika berdebar-debar.

"bulan depan ia akan ku pindah tugaskan kembali ke konoha, tapi sebelum itu banyak misi yang harus dia selesaikan disana dalam kurun waktu sebulan sebelum ia kembali, maka dari itu ku kirim kau ke Suna untuk membantunya, bagaimana Hatake Kakashi? Ku harap kau mau menjalankan misi ini.." terang Ibiki

Kakashi meneguk ludah, jantungnya makin berdebar-debar, dengan canggung ia pun mengangguk

"bagus, kau bisa berangkat besok, Yamato sudah ku beritahu kau akan datang dan ini alamat rumahnya disana" Ibiki menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Kakashi

Setelah menggumamkan terima kasih dan permisi ia pun pulang kerumah dengan perasaan campur aduk, menemui Yamato berarti ia juga akan menemui Sakura, 'bagaimana ia sekarang ya?' batin Kakashi

.

Ke esokan hari nya Kakashi pun mengambil penerbangan pertama pagi-pagi untuk berangkat ke Suna..

Karena memakai pesawat dalam waktu 5 jam Kakashi sudah tiba di Suna, dan tanpa buang-buang waktu ia langsung menuju kerumah Yamato sesuai alamat pada secarik kertas yang diberi Ibiki.

.

.

"ini pasti rumahnya.." gumam Kakashi setelah sampai dirumah minimalis bergaya jepang modern, dengan ragu pun ia memencet tombol bel, tak lama tampak seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang membukakan pintu

"selamat siang, apa benar ini rumah Yamato?" tanya Kakashi pada wanita tersebut

"iya benar, saya istrinya" jawab ramah wanita yang ternyata Sari itu

'dia sudah menikah rupanya' batin Kakashi

"em.. saya Hatake Kakashi, apa dia ada dirumah?"

"oh, anda Kakashi-san, suami saya sudah menceritakan tujuan anda kemari, ayo masuk ia ada didalam kebetulan hari ini dia libur.." Sari mengajak Kakashi masuk kedalam rumah

"tunggu sebentar ya Kakashi-san? akan kupanggilkan suami ku.."

Sari meninggalkan Kakashi yang duduk diruang tamu untuk memanggil Yamato, tak butuh waktu lama Yamato sudah ada di depan Kakashi, sontak Kakashi pun langsung berdiri dan mereka pun berjabat tangan

"apa kabar senior?" sapa Yamato ramah, Kakashi kaget karena Yamato masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan senior

"baik, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Kakashi tersenyum

"yah begitulah, maaf tak mengundang mu di acara pernikahan ku setahun yang lalu.."

"tak apa aku mengerti.."

Mereka pun diam sejenak, kecanggungan melanda mereka.

"mau kubuatkan apa Kakashi-san?" tiba-tiba Sari datang membuyarkan suasana canggung mereka

"tak usah repot-repot Sari-san" tolak Kakashi halus

"tak apa, kau pasti letih sehabis menempuh perjalanan jauh"

"iya senior dan pasti kau juga belum makan siang" Yamato berkata

"atau kita makan diluar saja sambil membicarakan hal penting diluar sudah lamakan kita tidak bersua" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan tatapan –jangan-menolak-ajakanku-senior, yang mau tak mau membuat Kakashi mengangguk canggung

"tak apa kau makan siang sendiri dirumah, Hime?" Yamato bertanya pada Sari

"oh, ya sudah tak apa pasti pembicaraan itu bersifat private, berhati-hatilah kalian" jawab Sari tersenyum, Yamato dan Kakashi pun langsung keluar menggunakan mobil Yamato

Disepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, 10 menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di rumah makan paman Takashi.

"rumah makan ini milik paman istri ku, dan rasa makanan nya tak perlu diragukan lagi" kata Yamato saat mereka memasuki rumah makan

"apa kabar Yamato-nii? Sapa momo anak paman Takashi

"baik, kau sendiri bagaimana momo?" tanya Yamato balik

"aku baik.." jawab momo, momo pun melihat Kakashi seketika mukanya langsung memerah karena melihat ketampanan Kakashi, Yamato yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli

"kenalkan dia senior ku di ANBU" Yamato mengenalkan Kakashi pada momo, gadis itu pun dengan malu-malu mengajak Kakashi untuk berjabat tangan

"Hatake Kakashi" Kakashi menyambut jabatan tangan momo seraya tersenyum

"mo-momo.."

"a-aku panggilkan ayah dulu.." momo yang sudah bersemu berat berlari meninggalkan mereka

"ahaha.. pesonamu masih tak hilang ternyata senior.." tawa Yamato, Kakashi hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum

Tak lama paman Takashi pun datang, Yamato mengenalkan Kakashi pada paman Takashi.

"aah.. aku akan segera kehilangan keponakan tercinta ku.." ujar sang paman dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat

"ahaha.. tenang paman kami akan sering-sering berkunjung kemari nanti setelah kami pindah.."

Begitu lah selama beberapa menit mereka bertiga mengobrol ringan sampai tak lama Takashi pergi untuk membuatkan pesanan Yamato dan Kakashi.

Setelah makanan datang Yamato dan Kakashi pun makan sambil diselingi obrolan ringan membicarakan semua hal yang berbau misi, sampai akhirnya..

"aku minta maaf untuk kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu Yamato.." ujar Kakashi tiba-tiba

"tak apa aku sudah melupakannya.." jawab Yamato tersenyum

"bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang?"

"yah dia baik-baik saja, yang pasti dia makin cantik dan dewasa, sudah setahun dia resmi menjadi dokter.." terang Yamato sambil tertawa bangga

"wah, hebat kalau begitu" puji Kakashi

"yah.. dia pun sepertinya sudah melupakan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu karena dia tak pernah membicarakan mu lagi semenjak pindah ke Suna, tapi kebiasaannya sedikit berubah antara lain ia jadi tak secerewet dulu dan jarang makan makanya sekarang ia punya penyakit maag.." terang Yamato kembali sambil tersenyum

"maafkan aku.." sesal Kakashi

"sudahlah itu sudah lalu, dan lagi pula aku juga minta maaf karena tak mengizinkan mu menemuinya dan tak pamit pada mu saat membawanya pindah"

"tak masalah" jawab Kakashi

"Oh iya dirumah sakit mana ia bekerja? Apa aku boleh menemuinya?" tanya Kakashi

"dirumah sakit International Suna, kau boleh menemuinya dia akan pulang sore hari ini tapi ku harap kau maklum kalau ia agak lain menanggapi mu, yah kau tahu kan maksud ku?"

"ya aku mengerti, terima kasih"

"sama-sama, oh iya selama disini kau tinggal saja dirumah ku.." tawar Yamato

"tak perlu, aku tak mau Sakura merasa terganggu biar nanti aku akan mencari penginapan didekat rumah mu saja" tolak Kakashi halus

"oh ya sudah kalau begitu"

.

.

Sore hari Kakashi memberanikan diri menuju rumah sakit untuk menemui sakura setelah ia mencari penginapan dan beristirahat disana.

"sore, apa dokter Sakura sudah pulang?" tanya Kakashi pada receptionist setelah tak lama sampai dirumah sakit, receptionist yang melihat Kakashi pun tampak bersemu melihat ketampanan Kakashi

Baru sang receptionist itu mau menjawab tiba-tiba..

"Nana aku ingin absen pul.." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia sudah syok melihat Kakashi sudah ada di depan matanya

.

.

"Sakura tunggu!" teriak Kakashi mengejar Sakura yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya

"maaf Kakashi-san saya letih, saya tak ada waktu, saya ingin istirahat!" Kata Sakura dingin ia pun kembali melanjutkan jalannya, Kakashi segera mensejajarkan langkahnya disamping Sakura

"aku hanya ingin mengantar mu pulang" tawar Kakashi

"tak perlu, rumahku dekat!" jawab Sakura dingin

Kakashi tak perduli dengan jawaban Sakura ia masih mengikuti Sakura, Sakura pun akhirnya diam.

Tak lama..

"sudah sampai, sebaiknya kau pulang Kakashi-san" perintah Sakura

"baiklah" Kakashi pasrah kemudian pulang ke tempat penginapannya

"tadaima" Sakura memasuki rumah terlihat Yamato dan Sari yang sedang duduk di ruang tv

"Okaeri" jawab mereka kompak

"kenapa mukamu kusut begitu Sakura?" tanya Yamato heran melihat Sakura yang cemberut, belum sempat Sakura menjawab Yamato sudah berbicara lagi..

"oh iya, ANBU konoha yang dikirim kesini untuk menemaniku menyelesaikan misi sudah datang, dan dia.."

"Hatake Kakashi, aku sudah tahu!" potong Sakura

"kau sudah tahu?" tanya Yamato kembali

"iya, dia tadi datang ke rumah sakit, pasti kakak yang memberitahunya" Sakura memasang deathglare pada Yamato, yang di tatap hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

Sakura's POV

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku dikasur, badan ku rasanya rontok sekali apa lagi ditambah melihat manusia itu lagi, mengingat namanya saja aku sudah muak, benar-benar menyakitkan hati..

tapi kenapa didekatnya tadi perasaan ku bergemuruh ya..

Argh.. berpikir apa sih aku ini..

Sakura's end POV

-^Gomen^-

Kakashi sedang tidur-tiduran, tiba-tiba bayangan tentang Sakura memenuhi pikirannya.

'salahkah aku bila bertemu dengan mu membuatku makin dan makin mencintaimu Sakura' batin Kakashi

.

.

"KYAAAA, AKU TELAAAT!" terdengar suara Sakura dari dalam kamarnya seketika suara gaduh pun berkumandang (?) dari kamar Sakura, Yamato dan Sari yang berada di ruang makan hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

Gludak-gluduk (?), gubrak ..

Suara gaduh Sakura menuruni tangga, ia pun mengkrucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat kakak dan kakak iparnya sedang asyik sarapan pagi, "kenapa tak ada yang membangunkan ku?"

"salah sendiri tidur seperti mayat, susah bangunnya" jawab Yamato seraya hendak memasukan sandwich kedalam mulutnya

"argh.. hari ini aku ada operasi, kak ayo antarkan aku!" ajak Sakura (baca: menyeret) memegang tangan kiri Yamato dan menariknya keluar, Yamato pun tidak jadi memasukkan sandwich kedalam mulutnya, sandwich itu hanya tergeletak manis (?) ditangan kanannya

"tu-tunggu Sakura!" Yamato memelas, dengan sekuat tenaga Yamato menahan tarikan Sakura untuk mencium kening Sari, mereka pun pamit.

"hati-hati!" teriak Sari ketika Yamato dan Sakura sudah berada diluar, ia pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat adegan suaminya yang diseret-seret adik iparnya dengan sadis (?).

"IYA.." jawab mereka kompak

Setelah sampai di mobil Yamato, Yamato pun hendak masuk ke kursi kemudi, namun sedetik kemudian tangannya di tahan Sakura, "biar aku saja yang bawa kak.." tawar Sakura dengan menyeringai

Glek.. perasaan Yamato sudah tidak enak, dengan pasrah ia pun bertukar tempat.

-^Gomen^-

Dalam waktu yang relative sangat singkat mereka pun sudah sampai dirumah sakit, tentunya berkat Sakura yang menyetir kesetanan.

"sudah sampai kak" Sakura menengok ke sebelah, tempat kakaknya duduk namun seketika ia sweatdrop melihat keadaan kakaknya yang sudah tepar dan mimisan karena syok, dengan cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal ia pun pamit dan meminta maaf pada Yamato.

"hehehe.. maaf ya kak, aku pergi dulu, jaa.." pamit Sakura seraya mencium pipi Yamato dan keluar secepat kilat

Yamato masih dalam posisi seperti itu, 'adik kurang ajar, aku masih ingin melihat anak-anak ku lahir dan besar dulu..' batin Yamato.

Dikantor divisi ANBU

Yamato dengan lesu berjalan dikoridor menuju ruangannya, di depan ruangannya ia melihat Kakashi berbicara dengan anggota ANBU lain.

"ya, terima kasih " kata Kakashi pada ANBU itu, anggota ANBU suna itu pun berlalu, kemudian Kakashi melihat Yamato yang berjalan lesu dikoridor

"Yo, pagi Yamato? Kenapa kau pagi-pagi lesu seperti itu?" sapa Kakashi, Yamato menghela nafas kemudian ia pun bercerita tentang pagi hebohnya bersama Sakura, Kakashi yang mendengar hanya bisa tertawa geli

"sudah-sudah berhenti menertawakan ku senior, ayo kita keruangan ku" ucap Yamato cemberut

-^Gomen^-

Sekitar jam 9 malam Sakura pulang dari rumah sakit didepan rumah sakit ia melihat Kakashi berdiri menyender tembok dengan satu tangan dimasukkan kesakunya dan tangan yang satu lagi memegang buku pervert favoritnya

Sakura yang melihatnya langsung melengos pergi, menyadari Sakura melewatinya dengan segera tangan yang berada disakunya pun langsung menarik Sakura.

"ku antar kau pulang.." tawar Kakashi

"siapa bilang aku ingin pulang!" tolak Sakura ketus sambil berusaha melepas pergelangan tangannya yang di genggam erat Kakashi

"kau ingin pergi makan? aku akan menemani mu dan tolong jangan membantah.." Kakashi menatap tajam Sakura, ia pun melepas genggaman tangannya, sekilas kecanggungan pun melanda mereka, dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rona merah juga mampir seenaknya diwajah mereka.

"selamat malam Sakura-nee, Ka-Kakashi-san.." sapa momo merona

"malam momo, kau sudah kenal dengannya?" Sakura menatap heran momo

"iya waktu itu ia datang bersama Yamato ke sini.." paman Takashi tiba-tiba datang, Sakura menjawabnya dengan ber-oh ria, ia pun mengambil posisi ditempat favoritnya seperti biasa Kakashi mengikutinya, mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan

"kalian mau memesan apa?" tawar sang paman

"aku ingin.."

"ramen ada paman?" potong Kakashi

"ada.."

"kalau begitu ramen dengan porsi biasa 2 paman sedangkan minumnya teh hijau hangat" pesan Kakashi

"1 setengah porsi saja paman" ralat Sakura, Kakashi dan Takashi menatap heran Sakura

"aku setengah porsi saja, atau aku tak akan makan sama sekali" ujar Sakura setengah mengancam, Kakashi pun hanya bisa diam dan Takashi langsung masuk untuk menyiapkan makanan

"kau harus makan banyak, aku tahu dari Yamato kau punya maag karena kebiasaanmu yang tak pernah sarapan dan jarang makan" nasihat Kakashi

"sepertinya Kakakku memberitahukan semua tentangku padamu.." ucap Sakura ketus tanpa menoleh ke Kakashi, ia hanya menatap kaca memandangi pemandangan diluar

Tak lama pesanan pun datang, mereka makan dalam diam.

Kakashi melihat Sakura menyudahi makanan nya, "padahal sudah pesan setengah porsi, tapi tetap tak dihabiskan" ucap Kakashi, Sakura tak menjawab ia berdiri dan mengeluarkan uang di kantongnya Kakashi pun berdiri dan memegang tangan Sakura

"biar aku yang bayar"

"tak perlu!"

"jangan membantah!" ucap Kakashi dingin, ia langsung mengeluarkan lembaran uang dari dompetnya dan menaruh nya dimeja setelah itu menggumamkan terima kasih pada paman Takashi.

Sesampai dirumah Kakashi pun pamit pulang pada Sakura

"tadaima" salam Sakura

"Okaeri" jawab Yamato dan Sari

"habis kencan dengan seniorku rupanya.." goda Yamato, Sakura pun merona seketika

"tidak!"

"ahh.. aku melihatnya loh tadi, dia mengantarkanmu pulang" lanjut Yamato

"Arghh..Sudah aku mau kekamar aku mau tidur!" ucap Sakura ketus Yamato hanya tersenyum-senyum

"oh iya besok aku dan Kakashi akan pergi misi ke ame selama 2 minggu.."

"selalu saja begitu.." Sakura mengkerucutkan bibirnya

"sudah jangan cemberut begitu" Yamato tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura

Semenjak Kakashi dan Yamato pergi menjalankan misi 2hari yang lalu Sakura tampak tenang menjalani hari-harinya walaupun didalam hati ada sedikit kekosongan karena tak ada orang yang selalu mengganggunya (loh?).

'kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya ya?' batin Sakura

.

.

Setelah 2 minggu kemudian Kakashi dan Yamato pun pulang kerumah

Didepan gerbang (malam hari)

"akhirnya kita pulang juga, terima kasih senior kalau tidak ada bantuan dari mu mungkin aku tak bisa menyelesaikan tugas dan segala misi dengan cepat, ini malah lebih cepat dari perkiraan, setelah aku mengurus semua nya dan melapor pada Kazekage-sama juga mengurus surat kepindahan Sakura kita akan segera pergi kekonoha.." Yamato tersenyum

"tak masalah, kau melapor besok saja sekarang lebih baik kita istirahat dulu.." Kakashi pun membalas senyum Yamato

"iya, kau juga menginaplah dulu dirumah ku.." tawar Yamato

"tidak aku pulang saja" tolak Kakashi halus

"kau tak boleh menolak senior!" Yamato memasang tatapan horror yang menjadi andalannya, membuat Kakashi sedikit bergidik ngeri

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah mereka pun langsung masuk karena ternyata pintu tidak dikunci

"tadaima" ucap Kakashi dan Yamato berbarengan

Sakura dan Sari yang berada di dapur pun mendengarnya, "Sakura kakakmu pasti sudah pulang sepertinya bersama Kakashi juga, ayo kita kedepan" ujar Sari, Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun menghampiri Kakashi dan Yamato diruang depan

"Okaeri" ucap Sari senang, Yamato mencium kening Sari dan juga mencium kening Sakura

Sekilas Sakura dan Kakashi saling melempar tatapan mata

"bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Yamato yang sukses membuyarkan tatapan Sakura dan Kakashi

"baik, kalian sendiri? Bagaimana urusan kalian?" tanya Sari sambil membawakan barang-barang Yamato, Yamato pun mengajak Kakashi masuk

"semua sudah selesai, kita bisa ke konoha secepatnya" jawab Kakashi

"oh iya Sakura kau sudah mengurus kepindahan mu?" tanya Yamato pada Sakura

"sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu.."

"bagus kita bisa segera pindah, oh iya hari ini Kakashi menginap disini, tak apa kan?" Sari dan Sakura pun mengangguk, kalau tak salah lihat Yamato dan Sari sempat melihat wajah Kakashi dan Sakura bersemu

'sepertinya….' batin Yamato menyeringai

"ya sudah sekarang kalian bersihkan tubuh kalian dulu, Anata kau mandi dikamar mandi atas dan Kakashi-san bisa menggunakan kamar mandi bawah, Sakura kau antar Kakashi-san ya, aku mau mengantarkan kakakmu ke atas, setelah itu kita kumpul untuk makan malam kebetulan aku dan Sakura baru masak.."

Baru Sakura mau memprotes Sari sudah pergi keatas meninggalkannya bersama Kakashi, Kakashi hanya menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"ayo ikut aku" ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Kakashi, ia pun mengantarkan Kakashi ke kamar mandi

"didalam sudah ada handuk, kau bisa menggunakannya, sini semua barangmu aku akan taruh dikamar tamu" Kakashi pun langsung menyerahkan semua tas dan senjata ke tangan Sakura

"baju gantimu masih ada yang bersih?" tanya Sakura, Kakashi hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk

"ya sudah, aku pergi dulu kami tunggu di ruang makan"

30 menit kemudian diruang makan semua sudah berkumpul

"bagaimana makanannya senior?" tanya Yamato

"enak, Sari pintar memasak ya" puji Kakashi

"ahh, tidak juga Kakashi-san ini semua juga berkat bantuan Sakura"

Sakura hanya diam namanya disebut, suasana makan pun kembali hening, Kakashi menatap Sakura sekilas entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan, merasa diperhatikan Sakura pun menatap Kakashi seketika jantungnya juga berdegup tak karuan.

.

.

Pagi hari Sakura sudah rapi dan siap-siap untuk berangkat kerja, terlihat Yamato, Kakashi dan Sari yang berada di ruang makan

"sarapanlah dulu Sakura" ajak Yamato

"tidak aku langsung berangkat saja" tolak Sakura halus, Yamato hanya menggumamkan kata 'kebiasaan'

"aku antar kau tapi sarapanlah dulu" Kakashi berkata Sakura tak menanggapinya dia melengos pergi namun Kakashi masih sempat menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura

"sarapan dulu, kau bisa sakit" pinta Kakashi

"tak mau!" tolak Sakura ketus sambil berusaha melepas tangannya dari genggaman Kakashi

"kau mau membuat kakakmu khawatir, kau keras kepala sekali, sudah sarapan dulu!" Kakashi menarik paksa Sakura dan mendudukan Sakura, Sakura hanya bisa cemberut dan memasang deathglare yang tak mempan pada Kakashi, Yamato dan Sari yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya bisa menarik nafas.

-^Gomen^-

Hujan turun mengguyur desa suna, Sakura yang hendak pulangpun mengurungkan niatnya, "akhirnya desa berpasir ini hujan juga.." gumamnya

Selagi menunggu tiba-tiba..

Sreek.. ada sesuatu yang menutupi tubuh mungil Sakura

Sebuah mantel, Sakura pun menengok ke sampingnya betapa kagetnya ia mendapati Kakashi sudah berada disana, ingin rasanya ia menolak mantel tersebut tapi di urungkan karena hawa dingin Suna pada malam hari ditambah hujan deras, toh Kakashi juga menggunakan kaos tebal dan syal

"setelah hujan reda kita makan di kedai paman Takashi" ucap Kakashi, Sakura hanya diam.

Hening menghampiri mereka, 'dia tampan sekali malam ini' batin Sakura, namun tiba-tiba Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, 'hei Sakura ingat dia adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan sedunia, jangan tergoda pada ketampanannya', Kakashi yang melihat gelagat Sakura hanya bingung.

Tak lama hujan pun berhenti, Kakashi dan Sakura berjalan beriringan

"masih merasa dingin?" tanyanya, Sakura hanya menggeleng, setelah sampai di kedai Kakashi langsung mendapat tatapan nafsu dari wanita-wanita pengunjung kedai, yah wanita mana yang tak tertarik pada wajah tampan Kakashi dan tubuh tegapnya yang terlihat err.. seksi itu karena mengenakan kaos tebal yang ketat, Kakashi yang merasa risih pun tiba-tiba menggandeng Sakura

"Hei.." belum sempat Sakura bicara Kakashi sudah memotong "biarkan seperti ini, aku risih pada tatapan mereka" pinta Kakashi, "tapi.." Sakura berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kakashi, namun Kakashi menahannya

"yah si tampan itu sudah punya kekasih.." begitu yang Kakashi dan Sakura tangkap dari pembicaraan para pengunjung wanita, entah kenapa Sakura ingin sekali melempar jauh-jauh wanita-wanita yang tengah mengagumi Kakashi, yah sepertinya ia tak sadar bahwa ia cemburu.

^Gomen^

Skip

Setelah menyelesaikan segala urusan diSuna seminggu kemudian Yamato, Kakashi, Sari dan Sakura pun berangkat ke konoha dengan di antar Gaara selaku Kazekage, Temari selaku atasan Sakura dirumah sakit dan Takashi sampai gerbang suna

sesampainya dikonoha Yamato dan Sari menempati rumah baru mereka sedangkan Sakura memilih untuk menyewa apartement, biar mandiri alasannya

Sakura pun mengajukan surat pindah tugas di rumah sakit International Konoha dan mulai bekerja disana seminggu kemudian setelah seminggu sebelumnya dia sibuk mengunjungi dan mengadakan reuni dengan teman-temannya dulu.

Yang teman-teman semasa SMA nya dulu ternyata sudah mempunyai pasangan masing-masing, seperti Ino yang bertunangan dengan Sai seorang pelukis terkenal, Hinata yang berpacaran dengan Naruto bocah hiperaktif yang sekarang menjadi calon hokage, mereka pun menjadi seorang dokter walaupun masih dibawah Sakura, sedangkan Tenten membuka butik setelah menikah dengan kakaknya Hinata, Hyuuga Neji.

Skip

3bulan Sakura sudah tinggal dikonoha, hidupnya berjalan seperti biasa yah termasuk masih mendapat gangguan-gangguan dari Kakashi.

Minggu pagi Sakura sedang lari pagi sendirian di taman konoha, sudah sekitar 1 jam ia disana dan ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang tapi karena kurang hati-hati ia pun terjatuh

"aduhh" rintihnya, saat ia hendak bangun tiba-tiba didepannya terulur tangan seseorang yang ternyata Kakashi,'cih! Dimana-mana selalu ada dia' batin Sakura, ia menepis tangan Kakashi dan mencoba bangun sendiri namun tak bisa karena lututnya terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"sudah begini masih bisa ketus" ujar Kakashi yang tiba-tiba menggendong Sakura dengan bridalstyle

"Hei! Kau mau apa? Jangan kurang ajar!" amuk Sakura sambil mencoba turun dari gendongan Kakashi

"sudah diam akan ku obati kau dirumah ku, dari sini kerumah ku lebih dekat" ujar Kakashi, Sakura yang merasa pipinya memanas menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Kakashi wangi maskulin yang memabukkan pun tercium oleh hidung Sakura.

Tak lama mereka sampai di rumah Kakashi

"Tunggulah disini aku akan mengambil kotak P3K" Kakashi menaruh Sakura diruang tamu lalu berlalu kedalam rumahnya untuk mengambil kotak P3K, 'kenapa sih aku ini, tak bisa benar-benar menolak setiap tawaran yang diberikannya?' batin Sakura

Tak lama Kakashi datang membawa kotak P3K ia lalu duduk dihadapan Sakura, "tahan sedikit ya?" Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan Kakashi lalu menuangkan alcohol dikapas dan ditutulkan (?) dengan pelan ke lutut Sakura, "auww.." rintih Sakura sambil menahan tangan Kakashi

Deg..

Mereka pun saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, setelah sadar mereka langsung membuang muka, ada rona merah mampir diwajah mereka

"ehm.. makanya lain kali hati-hati" nasihat Kakashi, Sakura hanya diam, "nanti ku antar kau ke apartement mu" lanjutnya

Setelah selesai diobati Sakura pun bersikeras minta pulang, Kakashi memboncengi Sakura dengan motor besarnya, "pegang pinggang ku, aku akan mengebut" ujar Kakashi namun Sakura tetap enggan memeluk pinggang Kakashi

BREEEM.. reflek Sakura pun memeluk erat Kakashi, Kakashi menyeringai senang.

Ditengah perjalanan Ino, Tenten dan Hinata yang sepertinya sedang habis berbelanja dipasar –terlihat dari barang bawaan mereka- melihat Sakura yang diboncengin Kakashi melewati mereka, tapi Sakura tak melihat mereka

"Hei Hinata, Tenten bukan kah itu Sakura?" tanya Ino

"sepertinya iya, tapi dengan siapa dia?" Tenten buka suara

"bu-bukankah i-itu Kakashi sensei, sen-sensei kita dulu di SMA?" kata Hinata tergagap-gagap

"WHAT?"

.

.

"besok ku jemput kau jam 8 pagi" kata Kakashi setelah ia sampai didepan apartement Sakura, Kakashi memang sudah hafal dengan jadwal Sakura entah tahu darimana semua jadwal kerjanya Sakura pun tidak tahu.

"tidak perlu, aku bisa berangkat sendiri" tolak Sakura

"Kau ini senang sekali membantah"

"kau ini senang sekali mengganggu hari-hari ku" seketika Kakashi diam mendapat kata-kata Sakura

"tidak, aku hanya ingin menebus semua kesalahan ku 5 tahun yang lalu"

"sudah ratusan kali kau berkata seperti itu" Sakura berkata dengan tatapan jengah

"maka dari itu, jangan buat aku untuk kembali mengatakannya lagi untuk yang kesekian ratus kali" Kakashi menjawab sambil menatap tajam Sakura

Sakura hanya diam, dalam hati ia sebenarnya senang dengan sikap Kakashi yang menyadari kesalahannya dulu, tapi disisi lain ia juga sedih karena selama ini ternyata Kakashi mendekati dan memperhatikannya hanya karena ingin menebus segala kesalahannya.

"aku pulang dulu, istirahatlah dan jangan lupa makan" Kakashi yang lalu menaiki motornya

"hati-hati.." kata-kata itu meluncur tiba-tiba dari mulutnya, ia pun segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya

"Hn.." jawab Kakashi yang langsung pergi, dalam hati ia sangat senang mendengar ucapan Sakura, yah walaupun hanya kalimat sederhana itu karena selama ini Sakura selalu tak perduli padanya

Dikamar Sakura memikirkan Kakashi, 'kenapa jantungku selalu berdebar-debar bila dekat dengannya ya?' batinnya, "apa aku mencintainya?" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Pagi hari didepan apartementnya Sakura sudah dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Kakashi, dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya di mobil sport atap terbuka miliknya ia tersenyum pada Sakura, kemeja putih dengan lengan digulung hingga siku dan 2 kancing yang dibiarkan terbuka membuat Sakura terpaku seketika

"siap berangkat?" sapa Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, Sakura hanya mengangguk

saat Sakura mau masuk kemobil Kakashi tangan kanan Sakura yang sedang memegang tas kerja di tangkap Kakashi

"tas mu biar ku taruh dibelakang" ujar Kakashi yang langsung menurunkan tangannya yang berada diatas punggung tangan Sakura dan meraih tasnya lalu melemparnya kebelakang, setelah itu ia membukakan pintu mobil pada Sakura, "terima kasih" gumam Sakura, Kakashi menjawab dengan senyuman.

Didalam perjalanan mereka hanya diam, melihat Sakura tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun Kakashi mulai jenuh..

Sampai tiba-tiba..

"bagaimana jika ada seorang mantan guru SMA yang paling dibenci oleh muridnya karena ia sudah berbuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal pada muridnya 5 tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba datang dan bilang bahwa ia mencintai muridnya?" spontan saja Kakashi mengeluarkan kata-kata kurang ajar –menurutnya- tersebut, ia pun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya melontarkan kalimat panjang yang nista seperti itu dengan lancarnya.

"APA?" Sakura yang mendengarpun kaget bukan kepalang

Oh Tuhan, rasanya Kakashi ingin sekali terjun ke jurang sekarang juga.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter kedua ini..**

**Ampun-ampun jangan bunuh saya readers, ayo taruh kembali parang kalian.. **

**Maaf ya kalau fic ini ga memuaskan, alurnya kecepetan atau membosankan, sy sudah berusaha agar tidak terlihat buruk, tapi semua penilaian ada pada para readers sekalian, karena sy hanya manusia biasa yang punya banyak sekali kekurangan.. #di tabok readers.. (readers: "banyak cingcong!")**

**Fic ini tamat dichapter selanjutnya (chapter 3), dan akan jauh lebih pendek dari 2 chapter sebelumnya..**

**Sekali lagi maafkan sy kalau jelek ya, sy benar-benar ga pandai bikin fic..**

**dan saya berharap sangat2 berharap reviewnya..**

**Terima kasih minna..**

**Chipoet23^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Karena saya sedang banyak pekerjaan dan takut fic ini tak bisa saya selesaikan maka saya update secepat kilat..**

**Chapter ke 3 datang dengan cerita yang jauh lebih pendek dari 2 chapter sebelumnya (penghabisan)..**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca ataupun yang mereview ya..**

**Okeh tanpa basa-basi lagi..**

**Monggo dibaca..**

**^Gomen^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APA?" Sakura yang mendengarpun kaget bukan kepalang

Oh Tuhan, rasanya Kakashi ingin sekali terjun ke jurang sekarang juga.

"tidak.. bukan apa-apa, lupakan!" jawab Kakashi dengan muka merah, mereka pun kembali diam walau dalam hati mereka pasti sedang berkecambuk (?)

'apa yang sudah dikatakannya tadi? Apa aku salah dengar, ya Tuhan kenapa jantung ku jadi berdebar hebat begini.' batin Sakura, sudah dipastikan mukanya merah seperti kacang rebus

'dasar Bodoh, bisa-bisanya keceplosan begitu, mana lancar sekali kata-kata yang keluar tadi..' rutuk Kakashi

Tak lama mereka pun sampai didepan rumah sakit.

Mereka bertatapan sejenak

Namun Kakashi dengan reflek menengok kan kepalanya ke kursi belakang sambil mengulurkan tangan hendak mengambilkan tas Sakura

saat berbalik wajah Kakashi tanpa sengaja sudah berjarak 5 cm didepan wajah Sakura

mereka terpaku, dan setelah sadar dengan rona merah yang amat sangat terlihat mereka menjauhkan diri

"maaf.." gumam Kakashi canggung, "tak apa" jawab Sakura yang juga tak kalah canggung, ia pun turun dari mobil Kakashi

"terima kasih" ucap Sakura yang sudah turun dari mobil Kakashi

"Hn, sama-sama" jawab Kakashi tersenyum

"oh iya, nanti malam ku jemput kau" kata Kakashi Sakura mengangguk, saat Kakashi akan pergi Sakura memanggil Kakashi, "Kakashi?" panggilnya, Kakashi pun menoleh pada Sakura

"emm.. " Kakashi menengok pada Sakura

"emm.. ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa, berhati-hatilah"

"baiklah aku pergi dulu" Kakashi pun berlalu dari hadapan sakura

DOR..!

Ino dari belakang mengagetkan Sakura, Sakura reflek hampir melempar tasnya ke wajah Ino

"Jidat, astaga aku tau kau kaget, tapi tak usah sampai hampir melempar tas ke wajah ku begitu donk, kau mau membuat wajah ku rusak!" bentak Ino

"Pig bodoh, siapa suruh kau mengagetkan ku, dan Hei! Seharusnya aku kan yang marah!" kata Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ino

"maaf deh.. hhaha"

"habisnya aku tadi melihat mu diantar Kakashi sensei, jadi selama ini kau diantar olehnya ya, wah.. jangan-jangan.."

"jangan berpikir yang macam-macam pig.." potong Sakura

"ahh, kau ini masih malu-malu jidat.. hahaha" Ino tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk badan belakang Sakura, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas

Malam hari

Seperti biasa saat Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit Kakashi sudah menunggu didepan, kali ini dia menjemput dengan membawa motor

"jalanan macet sekali, jadi aku bawa motor saja, tak apa kan?" tanya nya

"Hn.." jawab Sakura

"Kau tidak bawa jaket tebal" tanya Kakashi kembali, Sakura menggeleng

Kakashi menghela nafas sambil menggumamkan kata "dasar bodoh, malam hari kan sangat dingin", Sakura hanya mengkerucutkan bibirnya, Kakashi pun membuka jaketnya dan dipakaikan ketubuh Sakura

"eh.."

"pakailah, nanti kau sakit"

"terima kasih" jawab Sakura, terlihat tubuh kecil Sakura yang makin tenggelam di jaket besar Kakashi

"kita makan" ajak Kakashi

"tidak, aku ti…" belum sempat Sakura mengeluarkan kata-kata penolakannya Kakashi sudah mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat Sakura mau tak mau menurut

Mereka pun makan malam

Skip

"sudah sampai.." Kakashi berkata pada Sakura sesaat setelah mereka sampai didepan apartement Sakura, namun si yang empunya nama tetap tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya dibelakang

Kalau dilihat dari posisinya yang sekarang –memeluk erat Kakashi dari belakang sementara tas kerjanya dilampirkan miring- sepertinya ia sedang tertidur

Kakashi menghela nafas, dengan pelan ia pun kembali membangunkan Sakura

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai.."

"engh.." Sakura hanya menggeliat

Kakashi tersenyum, 'sepertinya ia lelah sekali' batinnya

Sekitar 10 menit ia membiarkan Sakura pada posisi tersebut.

"engh.." Sakura bangun, ia mengucek-ucek matanya sementara sebelah tangannya masih dengan erat memeluk Kakashi

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kakashi

"eh.." Sakura linglung

"mau sampai kapan tertidur di motor begini?" tanya Kakashi lagi

"eh.." Sakura mencoba mencerna kata-kata Kakashi

Setelah sadar, dengan muka yang amat merah ia langsung melepas pelukannya dan turun

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku! Sudah berapa lama kita seperti ini?" tanya nya cemberut

"kau nya saja yang terlalu nyenyak, sebentar hanya 10menit" Kakashi tersenyum

"maaf.." gumam Sakura malu

"tak apa, sudah masuk sana" suruh Kakashi, Sakura pun dengan langkah gontai meninggalkan Kakashi namun baru beberapa langkah ia sudah jatuh, Kakashi yang melihat langsung turun dari motor

"kau tak apa?" tanya nya khawatir

"aku ngantuk" jawab Sakura sadar tak sadar, membuat Kakashi tersenyum

"aku gendong kau sampai ke kamar apartementmu" tawarnya dan langsung menggendong Sakura dengan bridal style, namun tiba-tiba Sakura berontak dan turun

"kenapa" tanya Kakashi kecewa

"gendong belakang saja" jawab Sakura setengah mengantuk

Kakashi pun kembali tersenyum senang karena baru pertama kali melihat Sakura yang manja seperti ini

Kakashi pun menggendong belakang Sakura, mereka pun segera menyusuri loby yang sepi menuju lift, hanya ada 2 orang satpam yang menyapa mereka, yah satpam itu sudah kenal dengan Kakashi karena sering melihatnya mengantar jemput Sakura walaupun ia tak pernah masuk kedalam kamar apartement Sakura, baru kali ini.

Setelah menekan tombol lift pada angka 3, mereka pun terdiam lebih tepatnya Kakashi karena Sakura kembali tidur, sampai tiba-tiba..

"punggung mu hangat.." Sakura bergumam

'dia mengigau' batin Kakashi yang menengok kesamping melihat Sakura yang ternyata masih tidur

Ting..

Lift terbuka dan Kakashi pun keluar..

"wangi mu membuat ku nyaman.. " lagi-lagi Sakura bergumam

Kakashi hanya diam dan meneruskan jalannya

"Kakashi.." gumam Sakura yang langsung membuat Kakashi kaget

Mereka pun sampai didepan kamar Sakura, Kakashi langsung mengambil kunci kamar apartement Sakura ditas nya dan membuka lalu menidurkannya dikasur

"beristirahatlah, aku pulang dulu.." gumam Kakashi

Saat ia hendak pergi tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh sesuatu yang ternyata tangan Sakura

"tetaplah disini.." Sakura berkata dengan mata yang setengah terbuka

"…" Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi

"Kakashi.." gumam Sakura

"Hmm.."

Sakura pun duduk di Kasurnya, ia pun menggumamkan terima kasih

"tak apa, kau istirahatlah, aku pulang dulu" Kakashi tersenyum

"Kakashi.."panggilnya lagi, Kakashi menjawab dengan isyarat mata

"soal perkataan tadi pagi…" Sakura merona, oh tidak Kakashi tiba-tiba mengingatnya kembali ia pun ikut merona

"sudah lupakan saja, kau salah dengar" kata Kakashi yang hendak pergi, namun…

"aku dengar, aku dengar itu, sangat dan sangat jelas.." suara Sakura meninggi, Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya

"aku.. aku juga.." Sakura ragu

"…"

"aku juga merasakan hal yang sama setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama selama ini.." terangnya sambil menunduk, Kakashi membelalakan matanya, kaget dengan ucapan Sakura

"soal 5 tahun yang lalu aku sudah melupakannya.." ujar Sakura yang seketika langsung di terjang Kakashi (baca: peluk), "terima kasih, Sakura" gumam Kakashi, Sakura tersenyum

-^Gomen^-

.

.

BRUUUUUH..

Yamato yang syok menyemburkan teh hijaunya karena mendengar omongan Kakashi, Sakura yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus hanya bisa berbengong ria sementara Sari sibuk mengusap-usap punggung suaminya

sekarang mereka berempat sedang berkumpul dirumah Yamato, Kakashi yang menjemput Sakura dan mengajaknya kesana.

"ya aku serius Yamato, izinkan aku menikahi Sakura.." Kakashi memasang wajah serius

"apa Sakura sudah tahu maksudmu ini?" tanya Yamato setelah ia sudah agak tenang

"belum, aku belum melamarnya secara pribadi, aku ingin langsung minta izin pada mu untuk mengambil adikmu.." pinta Kakashi, ia sedang harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Yamato

"aku tidak tahu, tapi semua keputusan ada pada Sakura aku akan menyetujui apa pun jawaban Sakura, bagaimana Sakura?" Yamato menatap Sakura yang ditatap hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup

Kakashi dan Sari pun menatap Sakura yang hanya bengong dan diam karena tak tahu harus bicara apa, lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu.

1 detik..

3 detik..

5 detik..

dengan pelan ia pun mengangguk, Kakashi membelalakan matanya Yamato dan Sari tersenyum senang.

"kalau begitu ku percayakan Sakura padamu senior"

"pasti, kau boleh membunuhku jika aku menyakitinya untuk yang ke dua kali" ujar Kakashi mantap

-^Gomen^-

.

.

3 bulan kemudian

Di sebuah gereja tua nan klasik diatas bukit ini lah sepasang dua insan tersebut akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Kakashi terlihat tampan menggunakan tuxedo putih dengan setangkai bunga mawar menghiasi kantong tuxedonya berdiri di depan altar menunggu sang mempelai wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya

para undangan pun sudah berdatangan dan duduk menunggu sang mempelai wanita datang

"tak ku sangka mereka menikah.." bisik ino pada Hinata, Hinata pun mengangguk

"yah antara cinta dan benci memang hanya setipis helaian rambut" ujar Tenten.

Tak lama kemudian sang mempelai wanita pun datang, semua menatap kearahnya tak terkecuali Kakashi

Sakura terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih yang pendek sampai lutut di bagian depan dan menjuntai sampai lantai pada bagian belakangnya, ia menggandeng Yamato yang menggunakan tuxedo hitam menuju ke altar.

Sesampai di depan altar mereka berhenti, Yamato melihat Sakura yang meneteskan sebening airmata

"jangan menangis, cantik mu bisa hilang.." ujar Yamato tersenyum sambil menghapus jejak airmata tersebut dipipi Sakura

"tak ku sangka adik kecil ku sudah akan di ambil orang, oh tidak tapi sudah diambil orang.." mata Yamato pun terlihat memerah namun ia tersenyum bahagia.

"tugas ku sudah selesai menjaga mu seperti yang ayah dan ibu amanatkan, sekarang berbahagia lah.." lanjutnya yang langsung mencium kening sang adik, Sakura hanya mengangguk ia tak sanggup berkata-kata karena berbagai perasaan hinggap dihatinya.

Yamato lalu meraih tangan Sakura yang masih berada dilengannya dan menaruh tangan adik tercintanya itu di tangan Kakashi

"semoga aku tak salah menyerahkan adikku padamu.." ujar Yamato pada Kakashi

"kau tidak akan pernah salah nii-san.." ucap Kakashi tersenyum, Yamato agak kaget mendengar panggilan baru Kakashi padanya tapi lalu Yamato membalas tersenyum, yah walaupun umur mereka sama dan Kakashi adalah seniornya di divisi ANBU namun sekarang ia adalah adik ipar Yamato.

Pendeta pun memberikan khotbahnya sejenak, setelah selesai pengambilan sumpah mereka pun dimulai..

"Hatake Kakashi, apakah kau bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istri mu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"aku bersedia.."

"Haruno Sakura, apakah kau bersedia menerima Hatake Kakashi sebagai suami mu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"a-aku bersedia.."

Pendeta pun mengesahkan mereka sebagai suami istri, semua undangan bertepuk tangan,

"sekarang silahkan mempelai saling memakaikan cincin dan mempelai pria diperkenankan mencium mempelai wanitanya.."

Mereka pun saling memakaikan cincin, setelah selesai acara pakai memakai cincin

Kakashi dengan lembut mencium bibir Sakura bersamaan dengan itu airmata bahagia Sakura mengalir..

Tepuk tangan para undangan pun semakin membahana menyaksikan kedua mempelai tersebut, juga tak sedikit yang terharu melihat adegan tersebut.

"aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu Sakura.." bisik Kakashi

"aku juga Kakashi…..kun.." jawab Sakura

**THE END**

**Huaaaaaaaahhh, akhirnya selesai juga.. #jedot-jedotin kepala ketembok**

**Maaf ya kalau endingnya kurang greget, soalnya ngerjainnya buru-buru ..**

**Maaf juga kalau upacara pernikahannya kurang greget, coz say nggak ngerti..hhehe**

**Ok sekali lagi Terima kasih buat yang sudah cape-cape meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fic saya yang sederhana ini..**

**Arigatou minna..^^**

**Chipoet23^^**


End file.
